Ghosts from the past
by BardenBeale
Summary: Richard Fenton is alive, and he has tracked Donna to Barden University. What will happen when The Bella's find out the truth? Just how far will Beca go to protect Chloe? Will Beca give her own life to save her best friend? Written for PaigeeLee13
1. The end is just the beginning

The night was dark in the city morgue as the zipper on a body bag slid open with an ominous sound. He was alive. Richard Fenton would stop at nothing to get to Donna Keppel. He loved her. He thought of the way her blond hair shone in the sunlight of the hallway as she carried her books. His eyes took on a murderous gleam. He WOULD get to her. He WOULD teach her to love him, and him alone.

Donna. Keppel's house. Day after the Disaster.

She lay, eyes open , on her bed, her friend Aubrey beside her. She watched as Aubrey stared

intently at the door, as her eyes darted from door, to window, to hallway, to her.

"You're crying , Donna" She said softly, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "He's not coming back. He's DEAD." She looked at her, cracking a small smile. "He cant hurt you."

"Aubrey-" Donna said softly. "He was stronger than anything. He was terrifying." Her voice shook, but her fear left her as Aubrey pulled her closer.

"Donna. He may have been, but do you know what?" Aubrey asked softly, her fingers massaging her friends hair.

"what?" Donna sniffled.

"You are Titanium, remember?" Aubrey smiled at Donna.

"Right" Donna whispered, resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder. She felt safe, lying there, Aubrey beside her. Richard was dead, nothing could ever hurt her again. She was Titanium. Unbreakable, unshakeable. And with Aubrey beside her, she could conquer anything.


	2. Senior year at Barden

Barden University, four years later, Chloe's Senior year

Chloe Beale stood, taking her bag from the trunk of her car, her aunt and uncle helping with her other suitcases. She was nervous, had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that something would happen this year, something bad. She sighed, dragging her bag to her new dorm, the one she would share with Aubrey, like they had for the last three years. She didn't have a clue what she was so nervous about. Richard was dead, a ghost of her past, she hardly even had nightmares anymore.

"Are you alright Chloe?" Her Aunt asked her softly, putting her free arm around Chloe's waist. She pulled her into a hug , and Chloe smiled.

"Im FINE Aunt Karen." She laughed quietly, rolling her eyes in the affectionate way she reserved for her aunt, who had become a second mother to her. "Just nervous. It's senior year after all." Chloe's aunt gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." She smiled as she pulled the suitcases into Chloe and Aubrey's dorm room.

"CHLOE!" Aubrey shouted, as Chloe entered the dorm room. She dropped the pink sheet set she was holding, and ran to Chloe's side, wrapping her in a tight, loving hug. "I've missed you." She whispered in Chloe's ear, causing her to laugh loudly, swinging her around in a circle.

"Aubrey Posen. You saw me yesterday, before we left to come here, remember?" She asked , setting her best friend down. "Bree- I missed you too."

"I have to go now , girls. Chloe. Have fun, stay safe, Good luck with the Bella's and " Aunt Karen gave the girls a teasing grin. "Don't drink." She laughed. "Well, you know what I mean." She walked over to Chloe, giving her a hug, and looked at her. "You look more and more like your mother every day. I know she would be so very proud of you." Her eyes watered, but she tried to hide it by giving Chloe another hug. "I love you Sweetheart."

Chloe smiled, "I love you too Aunt Karen." She whispered. "I'll call you every week alright, and I'll tell you when the performances are."

"I'll be at every single one." Aunt Karen promised, giving Chloe one more parting hug. "I love you Sweetheart." She said again, exiting the dorm, walking down the stairs, and out to her car.

Karen walked to her car, her heels clicking on the pavement. A tall man in a grey jacket and Packers cap bumped into her, knocking her over.

"I am SO sorry." He said, looking at her with dark, intense eyes. Karen shivered, accepting his scarred hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Its….fine." She looked at him, he looked so familiar, yet she couldn't place where she knew him. She hurried to her car, to get to the afternoon's charity function at the country club.

Little did she know who she had just spoken to.


End file.
